1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and especially to a display device able to reduce the resistance and avoid the electrical interference between the first conductive layer and the second conductive layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the technology of display devices developed quickly, the display devices with thin thickness, low weight, and compact size are the major products on the market. In fact, the old cathode-ray tube displays are greatly replaced by the liquid crystal displays (LCD) in major areas around the world. Nowadays, the liquid crystal displays (LCD) is widely applied in many electrical devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, cameras, video recorders, music players, global positioning system devices, and televisions. Moreover, since the demand of the devices with human-friendly operation, and simplification is strong, the display device with touch panel will be widely used in people's daily life.
The thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) uses the thin film transistor technology to improve the image quality. In short, the TFT-LCD is made of two glass substrate and a liquid crystal layer located there between. The top glass substrate is a color filter substrate, and the bottom substrate is a transistor substrate. When a current is applied to the transistor, an electrical field generates and further rotates the liquid crystal molecules to change the polarity of the incident light. Through the assistance of foreign polarizers, the darkness or the brightness of pixels on the display can be controlled and adjusted. Hence, by controlling the brightness of plural pixels, the image of a frame can be displayed. Generally, many types of TFT-LCD are widely used now. The common types are twisted nematic (TN) type, super twisted nematic (STN) type, vertical alignment (VA) type, in-plane switching (IPS) type, and fringe field switching (FFS) type.
Even though the technologies of display device become much more matured now, the consumers' demand for high image quality is still strong. Hence, a display device with improved display quality is still needed to be made to meet the demand for the market.